Project Citrus
by DarkBlossom444
Summary: This will be a massive collection of Lemons and I plan for this to eventually be the largest and most varied collection of lemons on Fanfiction, with everything from the most vanilla of love, to the kinkiest of lust and the bloodiest of rape. I intend for there to be something here for everyone to enjoy, so if you want something, leave a request and I'll put it on the to-do list.
1. Form and Rules

Welcome to Project Citrus.

This will be a massive collection of Lemons exceding 100 chapters and I plan for this to eventually be the largest and most varied collection of lemons on Fanfiction, with everything from the most vanilla of love, to the kinkiest of lust and the bloodiest of rape.

I intend for there to be something here for everyone to enjoy, so if you want something, leave a request and I'll put it on the to-do list.

Here is the the form:

Cat 1: _(The cats name, and a brief description. If younger than a warrior, include their age.)_

Cat/Creature 2: _(The cats or creatures name, and a brief description. If younger than a warrior, include their age.)_

Cat/Creature …: _(The cats or creatures name, and a brief description. If younger than a warrior, include their age.)_

Love/Lust/Rape: _(Love: Consenting sex between two or more cats in love, Lust: Consenting sex between two or more cats to alleviate lust, Rape: Forced sex between two or more cats, where one or more cats do not consent.)_

Basic Plot: _(Things you definitely want to see in your request)_

Optional: _(Things you would like to see, but wouldn't mind if it were missed out)_

In the character description, you can include kinks and sexual attributes (eg big cock, tight pussy ect) but you don't have to.

I do everything including LGBT, cross-species, kits, ears, watersports, scat and anything else you can think of. If you want it, say it! If you don't feel confident in leaving a review request, send me a PM.

Please remember to read the warnings at the beginning of each chapter to ensure you don't end up reading anything you don't want to read.

Note: Updates will be sporadic due to writers block, lack of time and laziness. Please bare with me though, the updates will come eventually. Even if they take a couple of months.


	2. Love: MothwingXLeafpool

_**Mothwing X Leafpool**_

**Includes: FxF **

The night was still as the quarter moon hung in the sky, partially obscured by wisps of cloud. A brown tabby she-cat followed the thin pathway that led to a shining pool of water which seemed to hold the very stars in its waters.

The she-cat hesitated at the end of the pathway, for at the edge of the pool, another she-cat sat, gazing into the depths of the water. She had a beautiful dappled golden pelt, ruffled against the creeping leaf-fall chill.

"Mothwing," The tabby meowed quietly. The golden she-cat, Mothwing turned, ears pricked and relief flooding her gaze.

"Leafpool! I didn't think you would come." Mothwing exclaimed as she bounded over to touch noses with Leafpool, who let out a soft purr.

"I almost didn't." Leafpool admitted. "This didn't go so well for me last time." Leafpool gave her chest fur a couple of anxious licks.

"I'm glad you're here." Mothwing told her solemnly, drawing a smile from Leafpool. Together they sat by the edge of the Moonpool and Leafpool pressed herself against Mothwing, burying her face into Mothwing's thick fur.

"Mothwing…" Leafpool whispered, but didn't elaborate. Mothwing turned to her, concerned.

"Whats wrong?" The golden she-cat asked. Leafpool swallowed hard.

"This can't work! It can't, Mothwing, you must understand that." Leafpool pleaded. Though the words were spoken to Mothwing, the plea was directed at StarClan. She had lost everything, her position as a medicine cat, her clans respect, her sons hated her, Hollyleaf, her brilliant, brave daughter was dead, without so much as a body left to bury.

She had not been lying to Hollyleaf when she said she would suffer more if she lived.

"You're a warrior now. And RiverClan has Willowshine. I can step down as a medicine cat and come to ThunderClan, or you can come to RiverClan. Leafpool, I love you, and if you love me too, then I will do whatever I have to do to make it possible for us to be together." Mothwing promised, a hint of desperation seeping into her mew.

Leafpool felt her resistance crumbling and when the golden she-cat leaned forwards to give her a gentle lick, Leafpool did not move away. Hesitantly, Mothwing began to lap at Leafpool's fur with gentle passion.

Leafpool lay down and finally Mothwing reached her legs. The RiverClan she-cat paused, looking at Leafpool for confirmation. Leafpool nodded at her and let out a soft moan as a rough tongue rasped over her core.

Mothwing licked at her core, heat and moisture gathering in Leafpool's pussy. Another moan escaped her as Mothwing dipped her tongue tip inside her, a shock of pleasure shuddering through Leafpool.

"Mothwing. Please…" Leafpool moaned, arousal clouding her mind as she felt the hot breath on her pussy. Mothwing did not disappoint, pushing her tongue into her and drawing it along her walls.

Leafpool out a shuddering breath at the feeling. She bucked her hips, desperate to feel Mothwing's tongue deep inside her.

Mothwing pushed her tongue deeper, licking with more force as Leafpool cried out, breathing fiercely, her fur ruffled. She nibbled the edge of Leafpool's core gently.

"Oh, Mothwing, _yes!" _Leafpool cried out. Mothwing thrust forwards, her muzzle entering Leafpool's dripping core, exploring the hole with her tongue until she nudged the g-spot with her tongue-tip.

Leafpool yowled Mothwing's name, bucking forwards. Mothwing ran her tongue over the g-spot again, drawing another cry of ecstasy. It was not long before Leafpool came, and her juices poured over Mothwing's face.

They broke apart, panting, eyes shining with love and lust. Leafpool gently cleaned Mothwing's face of the sticky coating.

"It's your turn now." Leafpool murmured in Mothwing's ear. With one paw, she guided Mothwing to lay down, exposing her her already wet core. She rubbed the hole with a paw, stroking it as Mothwing moaned.

Moving her paw away, Leafpool dipped her head and extended her tongue, licking in the way that Mothwing had.

She had only ever mated with Crowfeather before, and that had been rough and passionate. This was very different, gentle and patient, in a way that had not been present in her short time with Crowfeather.

Lapping gently at the warm folds, Leafpool savoured the unique taste of the juices inside Mothwing's core as she caressed the wall with her tongue.

"_Leafpool_." Mothwing murmured. Leafpool plunged deeper as Mothwing moaned, until she was brushing against the g-spot with every lick, and with a final yowl, Mothwing's juices exploded in Leafpool's face.

Leafpool drew out, and flopped beside Mothwing, who cleaned her face for her as she had done for Mothwing before.

"I've been waiting so long for this." Mothwing admitted. "But I never expected anything to ever happen between us." Leafpool felt her heart crack a little. Mothwing had not had much love in her life. She had never met her father, her mother had left when she was still young and Hawkfrost had seemed to care more for her uses than her as a cat.

"I love you, Mothwing." Leafpool meowed, suddenly desperate that she hear it out load. "I don't know how this is going to work, but we'll make it work somehow." Mothwing looked at her, any words she might have spoken caught in her throat as emotion choked her.

Golden light flittered into the clearing, the stars fading.

"We should go now." Leafpool whispered regretfully. Mothwing nodded.

"We'll meet again though, right?" She asked hesitantly.

"Three nights?" Leafpool replied. Mothwing's eyes glowed with joy.

"It's a date."


	3. Rape: FireheartXTiger,Broken,ect

_**Female Fireheart X Tigerstar, Darkstripe, Brokenstar, Blackfoot.**_

**An AU where Tigerclaw kills Bluestar.**

**Includes: Anal, blood, gangbang, oral, pregnancy, rape, triple penetration.**

It was dark in the clearing, and two huge dark tabby toms were gathered in the clearing, barely visible is the slither of moonlight the reached through the trees.

"I appreciate your help in securing my place within ThunderClan, Brokenstar. You upheld your end of the bargain in helping me remove Bluestar. You mentioned sealing the alliance?" Tigerstar meowed. The former ShadowClan leader nodded.

"A litter of kits, fathered by both of us. Perhaps our deputies too." Brokenstar replied, bent tail swaying from side to side. Tigerstar narrowed his eyes.

"Since neither of us are she-cats, I presume you intend for us to have another participant in this?" Tigerstar asked. Brokenstar nodded his massive head.

"Of course. A she-cat from your clan, any one you choose." Brokenstar reassured ThunderClans newest leader. Tigerstar's eyes glinted darkly.

"I have just the she-cat in mind." He growled.

* * *

The sun was beginning to sink in the sky the following day as Fireheart slipped through the forest, her brilliant orange coat dancing with flame. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was being followed by four toms until one burst from the undergrowth, bowling her over and pinning her to the ground.

Fireheart snarled at the the tom, eyes widening as she realised it was Tigerstar.

"I should have known you'd come after me. Come to kill me like you killed Redtail?" She snarled at him.

"Not at all, my dear." Fireheart jolted at the sound of another voice, and her eyes widened further as Brokenstar, Blackfoot and Darkstripe emerged from the bracken.

"You see, you've been chosen for something very important." Brokenstar continued in a silky smooth tone that left a sour taste in the flame coloured she-cats mouth.

"You will help solidify the alliance between ThunderClan and my followers. You will bear a litter of kits, fathered by Tigerstar and I" Brokenstar revealed to Fireheart's horror.

"_Never!"_ She spat furiously, struggling against the hold that Tigerstar had on her.

"You don't have a choice, kittypet!" Tigerstar snarled, and the toms chuckled.

"Shall we begin? I've not touched a she-cat since I left ShadowClan." Blackfoot cut in, eager to begin.

"Certainly. Darkstripe, get her warmed up." Tigerstar barked. Darkstripe came forwards and Fireheart struggled. He began to rasp his tongue over her core, drawing forth warmth and wetness.

He dipped the tip of his tongue into her pussy, and a moan escaped the she-cat.

"She certainly likes that." Brokenstar sneered, the other toms nodding in agreement. Darkstripe pushed his tongue deep into Fireheart's folds, lapping at her walls, and she let out a long moan of pleasure.

He began to lick with more force, extending his tongue as far into her as he could reach. Fireheart bucked her hips, crying out in need, and Darkstripe thrust his long muzzle into her core.

"Yes, oh StarClan, _yes!_" She yowled as her juices flowed, coating Darkstripe's face in a layer of sticky, sweet liquids.

Darkstripe stood and looked at the waiting toms, cocks unsheathed.

"All yours." He told them slyly. Fireheart began to struggle again.

"No! Don't touch me!" She hissed, a note of fear creeping into her voice.

"If you don't mind, I'll take the core first. I've been waiting a long time for this." Tigerstar meowed to Brokenstar, who nodded, ignoring the pleas of the ginger she-cat.

"Very well. I'll take the mouth and Blackfoot the ass." Brokenstar agreed. The three toms moved into position. Fireheart flinched as she felt their cocks nudging her holes. She had never mated before and had not wanted her first time to be like this.

Tigerstar thrust into her first, spearing her with his huge cock, stretching her walls and shattering her hymen in a single thrust. Fireheart bit down a scream so as not to allow Brokenstar entry to her mouth, but Blackfoot plunged into her tailhole a moment later, his cock even bigger than Tigerstar's and Fireheart could not help but scream in pain.

Brokenstar, as expected, wasted no time in jamming his cock into her mouth, abruptly cutting off her cry. He thrust into her, his cock tearing down her throat.

Tigerstar and Blackfoot where pumping into her too, and their thrusts forced Brokenstar's wickedly barbed member further down her throat with each impact. Brokenstar's cock was not particularly large, but each of the barbs on it were almost as long as one of Fireheart's claws.

They shredded her mouth and throat to ribbons, and blood dripped steadily from her jaws. She could feel blood trickling down her legs and pooling at her paws as the two huge dicks in her tailhole and pussy ravaged her without mercy.

She whined in pain, but the sound died before it was born, materialising only as a vibration against Brokenstar's cock. He moaned, and slammed into her with more force, hips colliding with her face painfully.

It was then that Tigerstar let out a yowl of ecstasy and a wave of cum was released, streaming down, deep into her pussy. Blackfoot came next, thick white liquid bursting through her.

And finally, Brokenstar, with a final, powerful thrust, released his seed, pushing her head deeper onto his cock as the massive load was forced down her throat and into her stomach.

He pulled out, panting and eyes shining with vicious lust.

"Round two" He panted. Fireheart's stomach flipped.

"No, wait, I'm not ready-" She was cut off by Blackfoot forcing his cock into her mouth, and Fireheart struggled around the huge member. She let out a muffled cry as Tigerstar thrust into her arse, a cry that became a scream as Brokenstar began to rip into her pussy.

It hurt more than it had in her mouth, and Fireheart screamed and screamed, screams that where broken by Blackfoot driving his cock into her jaws.

_Oh StarClan, it hurts. Make it stop, please, please. _She thought desperately as she was tossed around by their vicious thrusts.

And finally, they came, their seed filling her in all holes and spilling to the ground. They pulled out of her, and Fireheart lay in the pool of blood and cum, trembling in pain and fear.

"This was fun. Shall we repeat this tomorrow? To be sure she carries our kits?" Brokenstar asked Tigerstar.

The ThunderClan leader nodded. "Of course."

* * *

It was three moons later that Fireheart lay in the nursery, panting hard as fierce contractions rippled through her body.

The toms had raped her each day for a half moon, until finally, Cinderpelt had confirmed that Fireheart was expecting kits. Fireheart was defeated, a shadow of her former self, as she shuffled around the camp, her belly growing larger each day with the weight of kits.

And, now, with a last push, the seventh and final kit slid onto the moss.

Cinderpelt gave it a lick and placed it at Fireheart's belly with its six siblings.

Three dark tabby toms, Eaglekit, Wildkit and Stormykit, a dark tabby she-cat, Nightkit, two dark red tabby's, a tom and a she-cat, Bloodkit and Kitekit, and finally, a ginger she-cat, Emberkit.

The kits would be divided up as soon as they where weened, four going to Brokenstar, and three staying in Thunderclan to be trained under Tigerstar, Darkstripe and Longtail.


	4. Rape: BrambleclawXHolly, Jay, Lion

_**Brambleclaw X Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit**_

**This one is a request. Changed a couple of the optional details at the end though.**

**Really liked how this one highlighted the bond between the Three. Maybe I'll do an AU based on this.**

**Includes: Blood, kit pregancy, kit rape, MxM, oral, rape.**

Brambleclaw poked his head into the nursery, where three kits tumbled together playfully. It was Jaykit that noticed him first, his ears perking up with happiness at the scent of his father, games forgotten.

"Brambleclaw!" Jaykit squeaked, stumbling over. Lionkit and Hollykit quickly abandoned their game to follow their brother.

Brambleclaw dipped his head to nuzzle the kits. A symphony of purrs responded.

"Want to go on an adventure?" He whispered to them. Their eyes widened in excitement.

"Outside?" Lionkit exclaimed, bouncing on the spot.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Yes. But you have to stay close." He told them.

* * *

A short while later, the dark tabby was guiding the kits through the forest, watching in amusement as they bounded this way and that, savouring the sights and smells of the forest.

"I'm hungry." Hollykit announced. Her brothers nodded.

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes thoughtfully for a moment. They were young, only three moons old, and not yet on solid food. And yet, as heat flooded his groins, he saw an opportunity.

"I don't have any milk, but I have something even better." He told the kits gesturing with his tail for them to come closer. The three kits shuffled close to him, and Brambleclaw sat down and leaned back, revealing his red member, slipping from its sheathe.

"If you suck it enough, it'll make milk." He told them. Lionkit pushed forwards.

"Me first!" He chirped and took the fleshy member in his mouth, sucking hard. Brambleclaw moaned as his cock expanded, aroused by the enthusiastic blow job. Lust swept over him, and he pushed his cock forwards, deeper into Lionkit's mouth.

Lionkit choked as the long dick was forced down his throat, but Brambleclaw was consumed by lust, and began to swing his hips back and forth, his cock delving deeper into Lionkit's mouth.

Blood began to spill from Lionkit's jaws as Brambleclaw's barbs ravaged his throat.

"Stop! Your hurting him!" Jaykit mewled fearfully. Hollykit was frozen in horror at her littermates side, unable to take her wide, terrified eyes off the assault of her brother.

Finally, Brambleclaw let out a loud moan and cum erupted from his cock, pouring down Lionkit's throat. Brambleclaw pulled out as Lionkit collapsed, and turned to Jaykit and Hollykit.

"Who's next?" He asked, eyes locked onto them as he stalked towards them. They backed away slowly, clearly desperate to run, but unwilling to leave Lionkit, their eyes shifting to their fallen golden littermate.

Jaykit pressed against Hollykit fearfully.

"I'm scared." He whimpered. Hollykit glanced down at him, then at Lionkit, then at the prowling tabby, cock dangling threateningly. Then, Hollykit took a deep breath and stepped, trembling, forwards.

"I will, if you promise to leave my brothers alone." She meowed firmly. Or at least, it would have been firm, if only her voice hadn't broke at the end. And yet her gamble paid off as Brambleclaw paused, and then nodded.

"Very well. Come on then." Brambleclaw hissed fur ruffled in a way that made him seem twice the size and ten times as scary.

No sooner had Hollykit made another step forwards, then Brambleclaw had pounced on her, bowling her over and dropping his cock into her jaws as she let out a terrified squeal, which was cut off suddenly as he thrust forwards, until her had his cock in so deep, he was sitting on Hollykit's face, his balls resting against her chin.

He flailed as he began to thrust, hard and fast, slamming forcefully into Hollykit's mouth, far harder than he had with Lionkit. Blood bubbled at Hollykit's mouth and trickled onto the dirt.

She began to convulse, both from the gag reflex trigged by Brambleclaw's cock crashing against the back of her throat, and from the lack of air as Brambleclaw's cock blocked her air supply.

It was not a moment to soon that Brambleclaw cried out in pleasure and released his cum, which slid down Hollykit's throat and settled in her stomach.

He pulled out allowing Hollykit to fall to the ground, retching violently and spewing blood and cum onto the ground below her.

"Can we go home now?" She rasped pitifully. Brambleclaw snorted.

"You offered to take Jaykit's round. I'm not through with you." Brambleclaw spat harshly. Hollykit sobbed as her brothers protested.

Brambleclaw forced Hollykit into a crouch and pushed her tail aside. He mounted her, holding her up by her scruff and allowing his member to brush against her core. She flinched in terror.

"No! I didn't agree to this, stop!" Hollykit screeched in terror. Her first heat had ended just a couple of days ago, and Squirrelflight had explained mating to her.

But it was too late. Brambleclaw thrust into her, and Hollykit let out a agonised scream of pain as his massive member was forced into her hole, splitting her open. He kept pushing forwards, straining to fit in her tiny, untouched pussy.

He was just over half way when her pulled back, barbs raking her walls and drawing another shrill scream.

He began to thrust faster, each thrust lubricating her pussy with blood and allowing him to reach deeper into her folds. He slammed against her and his balls finally slammed up against her, his cock inside her at its deepest.

Hollykit let out a string of scared, broken sobs as her rode her as hard as any full grown cat, too hard for a kit. Her brothers were sobbing now to, heart-broken for their littermate.

It was not long before Brambleclaw cried out in triumph, and his seed streamed into her, blocked from leaking out by Brambleclaw's cock. He held his cock in place for a moment, making sure that the cum did not escape, before pulling out.

Hollykit fell to the ground in a broken heap, sobbing and trembling. Her brothers came over in an attempt to comfort their sister.

"Come. We need to wash you off before returning to camp." Brambleclaw barked, taking Hollykit by the scruff as she was unable to even climb to her paws, let alone walk.

* * *

It was two moons later, just before moonhigh, when Hollykit let out a terrible cry of pain. Instantly, Leafpool was up, snatching a pre-prepared bundle of herbs up as she sprinted across the camp.

The clan had discovered Hollykit's pregnancy a moon ago, and the whole clan had been riled. Who had done this to a kit?

Hollykit had refused to speak of her ordeal, visibly closing in on herself whenever asked. It was Jaykit who had snuck into Firestar's den one evening to share the story. Nobody had ever seen Firestar so furious as the moment he had pushed into the warriors den, dragging the deputy out.

The whole clan had been enraged and Squirrelflight had raked her claws down his face. He had been exiled immediately and chased out of the territory by his own clanmates.

The clan had rallied around the three littermates, offering them love and support in whatever way possible.

And so it was not a surprise that most of the clan awoke from their sleep and hovered in the clearing. Firestar and Sandstorm sat on the highrock nervously. Their new deputy, Brackenfur, hovered at the bottom of the rock, along with many of the clans senior warriors. The younger warriors sat in small groups around the camp.

The sun was beginning to rise and the dawn patrol had been sent out, when Leafpool emerged from the nursery. The clan waited with baited breath to hear Leafpool's words.

"Hollykit has given birth to two small, but healthy she-kits. Hollykit is exhausted, but she'll be okay." Leafpool announced. Relieved breaths where let out and the clearing exploded with overjoyed yowls.

In the nursery, Hollykit curled around two tiny kit, a black she-cat, Ravenkit, and a dark grey tabby she-cat named Hopekit. Jaykit curled up beside his sister as Lionkit stood over them protectively.


	5. Love: StemleafXSpotfur

_**Stemleaf X Spotfur**_

**Includes: Oral.**

Spotfur bounded through the forest, following the well trodden trails that she had learnt during her early apprenticeship. It was dark, and the sliver of moonlight did not allow much light for her to see, but she managed well enough skidding to a halt in a small clearing.

A moment later, another cat skidded into the clearing, nearly crashing into her. Spotfur exchanged a glance with Stemleaf.

"I win." She teased and Stemleaf purred.

"I must be getting slow in my old age." He joked. Spotfur snorted. He was only around six moons older than her. Yet, her whiskers twitched in amusement. This was a side of Stemleaf that few cats saw, as he often preferred to appear more calm and collected to his clanmates.

She nuzzled him, purring and he licked her shoulder. Spotfur felt her worries over clan life begin to fade away as he groomed her.

"Do you want kits?" Spotfur asked suddenly. Stemleaf stopped licking and looked at her in surprise, tongue still out. Spotfur's whiskers twitched at the sight of the normally composed tom looking so flustered.

"One day, I mean." She elaborated, taking pity on him. Stemleaf was silent for a moment, looking thoughtful. After a moment, he nodded.

"One day, yeah. When Bramblestar isn't on his ridiculous crusade anymore." He replied, sighing heavily. Spotfur's pelt prickled guiltily. They were meant to be having a night to forget about the troubles back in ThunderClan.

An idea struck her, and she lifted her tail high, flashing her core for him to see. His eyes fixated on it. Spotfur pressed close to him.

"Let's have some fun." She whispered. She pushed him to the ground so that he was laying on his back, and took his member in her mouth and sucked. Stemleaf moaned as his member grew hard.

"I thought we said no kits yet?" He asked breathlessly. Spotfur grinned up at him.

"That doesn't mean we can't still have fun." She replied, eyes dancing with mirth. She enveloped the member in her mouth, allowing her tongue to flick the end of it. Stemleaf let out another drawn out moan.

She rocked her head, and Stemleaf began to thrust, careful not to cause any damage with the barbs that decorated his member.

It was not long before he came, and cum squirted from his dick. Spotfur swallowed most of it, though some dribbled from the side of her mouth.

She turned around and raised her tail, waving her hips invitingly. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Come and get me, mouse-heart!" She teased him. Stemleaf took no more convincing and mounted her, grasping her scruff. He pushed himself into her, slowly and gently. Spotfur braced herself, knowing that it would be painful in the beginning.

When Stemleaf's full, throbbing length was inside her, he paused.

"Are…are you sure about this, Spotfur?" He asked. She nodded. She had never been more sure about anything.

She grit her teeth as he began to thrust, taking as much care as he could to lessen her pain. Still the barbs raked her walls painfully.

It felt like forever, but the pain began to recede and pleasure took over and Spotfur bucked her hips back with a yowl.

"Oh yes, Stemleaf, harder!" She cried. He obliged, and his thrusting began to speed up. Their moans mixed together in a melody that split the silence of the night.

Spotfur was lost to the pleasure when Stemleaf suddenly pulled out and his juices splattered across the ground just as Spotfur's juices flowed, pouring from her pussy.

The two mates panted, exhausted and yet completely awake at the same time.

"We should go back to camp. Don't want Bramblestar asking questions." Stemleaf snorted. Spotfur nodded regretfully. She would not have minded if this night had never ended.

The two left the clearing, tails intertwined, bodies pressed together as they headed back to camp.


	6. Rape: TigerflowerXFerretstar

_**Tigerflower X Ferretstar**_

**Includes: Blood, incest, pregnancy, rape.**

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tigerflower. StarClan honours your energy and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Ferretstar claimed, resting his muzzle on his daughters head as the newly named Tigerflower licked his shoulder.

"Tigerflower, Tigerflower!" Their clanmates called.

"I'm proud of you, little one." A voice meowed, and Tigerflower turned to see her mother, Molecall gazing at her proudly. Tigerflower touched noses with her gently.

"Thanks, Molecall." Tigerflower purred.

"Looks at you, a warrior!" a teasing voice purred. Stonepaw, her brother, had come to stand beside her mother. Stonepaw's apprenticeship would last longer, as he was bound to be a medicine cat, not a warrior, but there was no resentment in his eyes, only pride and teasing.

"Thanks. Bet you thought you'd never see the day," Tigerflower purred. Stonepaw rolled his eyes but before he could reply Ferretstar spoke.

"The sun is setting, so our new warrior will guard the camp in silence. Remember, you must not speak, no matter what happens, unless their is a threat to the clan." He meowed and Tigerflower nodded seriously.

The cats began to filter from the clearing and into their dens. Tigerflower sat in the thorn tunnel, ears prickled, gazing out into the darkness.

It was almost moonhigh when Ferretstar appeared beside her. She looked at him silently, wondering what he wanted.

"Remember, any sound, and you will break your vigil and displease Starclan." Confused, Tigerflower nodded.

Ferretstar pounced at her, bowling her over, and Tigerflower almost cried out in surprise, but quickly closed her jaws again with an audible snap. He mounted her, and moved his mouth close to her ear so that he could whisper into it.

"Move your tail to the side." He meowed quietly. "This is your final test."

Tigerflower moved her tail to the side and instantly felt something rubbery brush against her core. Tigerflower's eyes widened in horror as he began to slowly push his cock into her core, he began to thrust, slowly at first, but speeding up quickly and breaking her hymen in a series of thrusts. She had wanted her first time to be special, with a cat that she loved, someone who would be gentle with her. But Ferretstar was none of those things, and he rode her hard, with no regard for her as he dodged he g-spot.

Tigerflower breathed hard as the barbs drew painful cuts across her walls. She squeezed her eyes shut and dug her claws into the ground, determined not to break her silence, even as he thrust harder and faster.

Finally, with a quiet moan of pleasure, Ferretstar climaxed, and his hot cum streamed through her. Tigerflower's body shook with a silent sob.

He pulled out of her and nibbled on her ear before purring, "Well done, my warrior. You've passed."

And then the weight pinning her down was gone and Tigerflower glanced around, but Ferretstar was gone.

* * *

"You're pregnant." Blackspots told her. Tigerflower's eyes shot open in surprise.

"What! I can't be!" She exclaimed in horror. She didn't want kits, and she couldn't have her fathers kits!

The medicine cat touched Tigerflower's shoulder gently with her tail.

"It's going to be okay." She meowed soothingly.

"No, it's not. I… I don't want kits. I don't want _his_ kits." Tigerflower returned, her voice breaking in a sob. She had just become a warrior and now she would be stuck in the nursery with a bunch of kits fathered by a cat she didn't love and wouldn't support her. Fathered by her own father, their grandfather.


	7. Lust: DaisyXSpiderleg

_**Daisy X Spiderleg**_

**Includes: Oral.**

Daisy pushed her way through the thick undergrowth, twigs and seeds getting tangled in her fur.

Heat pulsed through her maddeningly as she sought somewhere cool and private as the scorching greenleaf sun beat down, making her more uncomfortable.

She settled near a tree, and rubbed her swollen pulsing core with a paw, moaning at the feeling. She brought her tail stroke the hole, before thrusting it inside, her long thick fur quickly becoming drenched with her juices.

She thrust hard, but it didn't quite do the trick of alleviating her lust. She moaned in frustration.

"Daisy?" A voice asked. Daisy jumped, eyes snapping up to see Spiderleg watching her, tail still inserted into her pussy. She started to stutter an excuse as Spiderleg padded towards her.

"Need some help with that?" He asked, glancing down at her core. Daisy sighed in relief and nodded gratefully.

There was no love as he pushed into Daisy, drawing a low moan from her. He began to speed up and Daisy let out a cry that was somewhere between pain and pleasure as his barbs scraped along her walls.

It did not take long for the lust to overtake the pain, and Daisy cried out in ecstasy as Spiderleg pounded into her.

"Oh, yes, yes, _yes, Spiderleg!" _Daisy yowled. Spiderleg moaned loudly, riding her hard and delving deep into the former loner.

"Argh, your so _tight_" Spiderleg panted and together, their juices flowed, mixing together and streaming deep into Daisy.

They broke apart and Spiderleg moved to her front to dangle his wet and slightly bloodied cock at her jaws.

"Suck for me." He meowed, and Daisy obliged, taking the bristly member in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it, enticing a groan from the tom. He pushed forwards, forcing Daisy to deepthroat the cock.

She let out a strange gargling noise and tried to pull back, but Spiderleg pushed her head forwards with his paws, until his length was as deep inside her jaws as it would go, balls resting against her chin.

He drew back, drawing a flinch from Daisy as the toms barbs grazed her throat. Then he pushed forwards quickly and began to thrust, moaning at the sensation. Daisy began to move in time with him as she got used to it, swirling her tongue around the cock once more.

Spiderleg screeched as his juiced exploded from his dick, pouring down Daisy's throat and leaking from her jaws.

He pulled out of her jaws and the two of them panted heavily.

"Thanks" Daisy rasped, voice rough from the barbs. Spiderleg nodded.

"Yeah. No problem." He told her and turned away, padding back through the bushes he had entered through.


	8. Rape: IvypoolXDark Forest

_**Ivypool and Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, Thistleclaw ect.**_

**This lemon is from a fanfiction I stated called Ivypool's Battle. It has not been finished, but this is the opening scene and the scene that drives the rest of the plot.**

**Includes: Anal, blood, gangbang, oral, rape, triple penetration.**

Ivypool opened her eyes to the familiar sight of the Dark Forest. She looked around for a moment, trying to work out why the now familiar forest felt different, before shrugging it off. Mist swirled around her paws as she padded up the slope. At the top, Hawkfrost was waiting for her alone. Ivypool tilted her head.

"Where are the other apprentices?" Ivypool asked him as she drew near. She was suddenly aware of the lack of vicious yowls and snarls. Ivypool's pelt prickled nervously.

"They're not here tonight. We have an assessment for you." Hawkfrost told her, beckoning with his tail for Ivypool to follow him. He led her through the forest and the silence followed them. Ivypool couldn't shake the sense that she was in terrible danger, and she fought the urge to turn and run.

Finally they emerged into a clearing, where Brokenstar, Tigerstar, and Thistleclaw waited. There were other cats lurking around the edge of the clearing. Ivypool could pick out Clawface and Shredtail out of the faces she could see.

"Welcome Ivypool. I'm glad you could join us." Brokenstar meowed. Ivypool dipped her head in a show of respect, wondering what was going on. She realised with a jolt that she was the only living cat present.

Brokenstar stalked forwards, eyeing Ivypool hungrily. Ivypool stood her ground as best she could, not allowing herself to show fear.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He hissed in her ear, before he pounced at her knocking her over. Ivypool twisted, trying to get to her paws as quickly as possible to counter-attack, but two pairs of paws held her down.

Ivypool looked up to see Tigerstar and Thistleclaw looking down at her. She thrashed furiously, trying desperately to escape their grasp, but it was no use. She was trapped.

"You see, we have a special task for you." He meowed. Ivypool expected him to elaborate but he didn't. Instead he beckoned Hawkfrost over.

"Get her warmed up." Brokenstar told him.

Hawkfrost crouched behind her and Ivypool felt him lick at her core. Panic swept through her as she realised what they planned to do to her and she renewed her struggles desperately. She wished she had run instead of ignoring her instincts.

Hawkfrost looked at her for a moment as she struggled and then rasped a tongue over her pussy again, a ripple of pleasure running through her and as he kept licking, she ceased in her struggles, prisoner to the pleasure.

He stuck his tongue deep into her folds and Ivypool let out a traitorous moan of pleasure. He continued to lick, eventually shoving his muzzle deep into her, enabling him to reach her g-spot with his tongue. He lapped at her and the glorious sensation was maddening. Despair gripped her as her juices flowed out, splashing over Hawkfrost's face, even as she let out a cry of raw emotion.

"My turn," a gruff voice growled. Shredtail prowled forwards, and thrust his cock in her face, allowing Ivypool a full view of the red pulsing member.

"Suck it." He meowed brusquely. Ivypool shook her head, keeping her jaws shut firmly, eyes focusing on the barbs that decorated the member.

"You will do as we say, Ivypool." Tigerstar snarled. Ivypool glared at him defiantly, and he continued, "Because if you don't, we will rape your sister. Again and again, every night, until she is too afraid to close her eyes. And then we will do the same to your mother." Ivypool looked at him in horror. She couldn't let that happen.

Swallowing a sob, Ivypool opened her mouth, allowing Shredtail to thrust his cock into her mouth. She sucked on it, barbs scratching her tongue and mouth. Shredtail moaned and began to rock his hips back and forth, slowly at first, and speeding up until he was slamming his hips against her jaw, his cock plunging deep down her throat, gagging her.

The cock vibrated, and a jet of cum surged through her mouth and down her throat. Shredtail pulled out of her mouth, spit and cum dribbling from Ivypool's mouth.

Ivypool panted, trying to catch her breath, when Tigerstar came forward and mounted her, and everything screamed at Ivypool to run, to fight, to do _something_. But she couldn't. Not if her family would get dragged into this, if they would have to suffer for her weakness.

Tigerstar stroked Ivypool's pussy with his member, and Ivypool shuddered.

"Please. Please Tigerstar. Don't-" Ivypool rasped, voice breaking. He leaned close to her. She could feel his rancid breath on her ear.

"You deserve this, you fox dung." He breathed.

He slammed into her, thrusting all the way in and pumping hard and fast, giving no consideration to her virginity. Barbs raked her walls, more pain accumulating with each thrust. Ivypool cried out in pain, her screech ringing out across the silent forest. She thought the pain would never stop. And then it happened.

Tigerstar hit her G-spot.

Pleasure exploded through every inch of her, drowning out the pain and as he continued to thrust she began to buck her hips back, desperate for more. She let out a primal moan of pleasure, joining with Tigerstar's moans in a symphony of pleasure.

"_Faster_." Ivypool gasped, and Tigerstar obliged, pumping in and out as Ivypool rocked her hips back, the pleasure going strait to her head. She breathed hard and yowled in bliss as she cummed. Tigerstar came only moments later, a thick stream of his seed pulsing through her.

He pulled out, satisfied, and Ivypool struggled for breath as panic and disgust hit her when she realised what she had done. She had mated with a Dark Forest cat, with _Tigerstar_ and enjoyed it. She was a traitor to her clanmates and her family. _They'll never want anything to do with me again, _Ivypool thought, heart aching.

Her thoughts where interrupted as the toms began talking amongst themselves.

"I'll take the core next, who wants the maw and tailhole?" Brokenstar was asking. _Tailhole?_ Ivypool thought in alarm.

"I'll take the mouth," Thistleclaw purred, shooting Ivypool a hungry look.

"I'll take the ass," Hawkfrost meowed, not looking at Ivypool at all.

The toms surrounded her, taking their positions, members fully extended and pulsing.

"No-!" Ivypool tried to protest, but Thistleclaw plunged into her mouth and demanded she suck. She began lick his member with her tongue when Brokenstar and Hawkfrost rammed into her, jolting her forwards and forcing Thistleclaw's cock deep down her throat. She gagged as Thistleclaw began to thrust into her mouth, moans resonating from the three toms.

Ivypool whimpered in pain, and Thistleclaw moaned as it caused her throat to vibrate.

"Keep doing that!" Thistleclaw gasped out. Ivypool wanted to refuse, but Brokenstar began to thrust harder, careful to avoid her G-spot, clearly not wanting her to feel any enjoyment and Ivypool let out a long muffled cry of pain that descended into sobs. The vibrations caused Thistleclaw's dick to pulse, and he climaxed with a yowl. He pulled out at the last second, so that the gooey white liquid flooded over her face. Ivypool screwed up her face in surprise and pawed at her face, trying to get it out of her eyes.

Hawkfrost came next and Ivypool felt his hot cum streaming through her anus.

Brokenstar came a few moments later, his seed bursting through her as Brokenstar yowled in triumph.

Ivypool collapsed, worn out, used and defeated. She wanted it to stop. She wished they would kill her instead of this.

Teeth sank into her scruff, roughly pulling her up. They were not done with her yet. Thistleclaw took her pussy next, with Tigerstar taking her ass.

Clawface shoved his cock into her face. She got a full view of the barbs, so much bigger than the other toms and terror washed over her. She instinctively recoiled, just as Thistleclaw and Tigerstar thrust into her, making the initial thrust faster and more painful, causing Ivypool to cry out in pain and surprise.

Clawface took that opportunity to shove his dick into her mouth, the barbs gouging her mouth to ribbons. He thrust deeper and deeper, and blood dribbled from Ivypool's mouth.

Thistleclaw rammed into her g-spot, contrasting the terrible pain in her mouth, and she moaned in pain and pleasure. That caused Clawface to plunge deeper down her throat, barbs decorating her windpipe with red lines.

Tigerstar climaxed first, sighing in contentment before pulling out of her anus.

Thistleclaw was next. His member pulsed as his seed hurtled out of his penis and deep into her core.

And finally, Clawface, his seed filling Ivypool's mouth and sliding down her stinging throat.

She collapsed as they drew out, tired to the bone. The toms snickered in amusement.

"Look at her, she's so weak." Thistleclaw purred as he looked down at her, eyes sparkling with laughter and lust.

"You better get in there Hawkfrost," Brokenstar meowed gruffly. "I don't think she has much left in her."

He raised his voice. "Last round. Any cat who wants a piece, its now or never." He called.

The effect was instant. As Hawkfrost mounted her, Darkstripe and Snowtuft shoved their dicks into her mouth and began thrusting. Clawface took her ass, brutally tearing the already aching hole. She was tossed back and forth like a piece of old prey as all the toms pounded into her at different speeds. Thistleclaw shoved his dick into her ass beside Clawface's, stretching it agonisingly. Ivypool screeched in pain, but the sound bubbled in her throat, blocked by the two members in her mouth.

Tigerstar came over, jamming his cock into her mouth beside the other two that where already pumping in and out. Ivypool's jaw ached from keeping it open so wide. The ache turned into shooting pain when Shredtail forced his cock into her mouth too, her pained whimper nothing more than a vibration that served only to pleasure the toms.

Claws dug into her pelt, tearing red gashes into her pelt while they abused her. Toms that had been masturbating off to the side began to climax, their seed covering Ivypool's pelt in thick ropes.

The toms pounding into her began to release their juices, filling every hole she had with cum. It slid down her throat and into her stomach.

As Clawface's member throbbed with the oncoming climax, he ripped his cock from her arse and shoved it into her pussy, beside Hawkfrost, and released his load into her at the same time Hawkfrost ejaculated.

They both pulled out and Hawkfrost snarled angrily at Clawface, who only smirked, eyes glowing.

Finally the other toms began to pull out until all seven of the barbed members where removed from her body.

There was a tense moment as Tigerstar, Brokenstar and Hawkfrost gazed furiously at Clawface, as if promising retribution for some terrible act. Then they turned away from him and back towards Ivypool.

"You're useless Ivypool. I hope you see that now. At least everyone else will" Brokenstar snarled. Ivypool flinched away from him, and his words. He was right. Everyone would see how she had been unable to defend herself.

"She's a coward. She's no good for anything but a fucktoy." Thistleclaw sneered. Ivypool trembled in shame.

"Run home, whore. Let you're clanmates see how foolish and stupid you really are." Tigerstar's taunt was the last thing she heard as the scents and sights of lust and the dark forest faded around her.


	9. Rape: NightwebXSunkit

_**Nightweb X Sunkit**_

**This scene comes from an AU where Thistleclaw becomes leader of ThunderClan when Bluestar keeps her kits. I've got plenty of lemons from this fic, so if you like it, Fave and Follow cause theres plenty more of this.**

**Be warned: This is very violent. Nightweb is a very sadistic and twisted cat.**

**Includes: Anal, blood, cannibalism, death, kit rape, oral, rape, torture.**

Nightweb roughly grabbed Sunkit by the scruff, carrying her from the camp, Willowleaf wailing in grief. Nightweb didn't care.

Finally, he reached a secluded clearing and dumped the three moon old kit, sending her tumbling.

She looked at him in terror, and Nightweb felt a trill of anticipation.

He lunged for her tail, biting it clean off and swallowing it. Sunkit screeched in pain.

The poor kit didn't know the meaning of pain. Not yet.

Positioning himself over her, he rammed into her pussy, relishing in the sound of her cries of pain as he tore into her, and the pleasure that accompanied the vibrations as the kit trembled.

His cock slid in and out of the cunt, the blood drawn from his barbed cock lubricating the hole. She was so _tight_.

He orgasmed, cum shooting deep into the kit, and he moaned in bliss. He pulled out, and, uncaring of the kits pathetic whimpers, plunged into her arse. Somehow, it was even tighter than her pussy had been. He was lucky he could even fit. He thrust as hard and as fast as he could, digging his claws deep into the kits shoulders, desperate to draw every last bit of pleasure out of the worthless creature.

He climaxed again, blinded by euphoria. He went for the mouth next, forcing his cock deep down her throat, savouring the brilliant sensation that the vibrations of her gagging on his dick caused.

Once again, he cummed, seed blasting down the kits throat.

Keeping his cock in the trembling creatures throat, Nightweb extended his claws, thrust his paw into her pussy, scratching at her walls more than his dick ever could. The musical sound of pain resonated from the kit, and Nightweb admired the beautiful sound and relished in the way the vibrations of the cries massaged his pulsing member. He began thrusting his cock into the kits throat, as deep as it would go.

He moaned and removed his paw from the kits pussy so that he could lean down to lap at it as he thrust, running his tongue over the gouges left behind by his barbed member and claws, savouring the taste of the blood that leaked from the wounds. He stuck his tongue deep inside her pussy, and the kits throat vibrated against his cock sending a shiver of pleasure running through him.

Reluctantly, he pulled his cock out of the kits throat, bubbled blood and saliva coating it. The kit collapsed, drawing in desperate ragged breaths. He watched it struggle to breathe for a moment, before looking around the clearing. His face lit up when he saw what he was looking for; a broken bush branch, sticking straight up.

He seized the kit roughly and bounded over to the branch. Positioning the kits pussy over the branch, he forced the branch deep into the kit and let go. The kit was suspended on the branch, and struggled pitifully, not realising it was only making it worse. Blood leaked from the kit and down the branch as the weight of the struggling kit forced it deeper and deeper.

Nightweb lapped up the blood as it trickled down the branch, delighting in the rich metallic taste. Finally, the kit stopped struggling and Nightweb looked up to find it dead.

Taking it off the branch, he bit into the corpse and swallowed. He began to tear into the kit, eating greedily until only a scant few bones were left of it.

Burping loudly, he buried the remains and left the clearing.


	10. Lust-Rape: DarkXDark,Raven

_**Darkcloud, Darkkit and Ravenkit**_

**This was a request. **

**Includes: Blood, incest, kit mating, kit rape, unbirthing.**

A loud moan echoed through the forest. In a clearing a black she-cat, Darkcloud, lay on her back as her younger siblings pleasured her. Her brother, Darkkit, eagerly rasped his sandpapery tongue roughly over her nipples, while her sister, Ravenkit licked her pussy, nipping at its walls every now and then, hard enough to draw blood.

"Yes, Ravenkit, oh yes!" Darkcloud moaned, revelling in the feeling of her sister snapping at her walls.

The three siblings got together to do this several times a moon, and it was something they looked forwards to. Clan life was dull and boring, and this gave them some excitement and fun in their bland lives.

As Ravenkit suck her head deep into Darkcloud's pussy, the she-cat was struck with an idea.

"Ravenkit! Can you climb all the way inside me?" Darkcloud asked whiskers quivering in anticipation. The black she-kit pulled her head out and looked at her sister thoughtfully, eyeing her core. Ravenkit was small for her age, but she was a lot bigger than the even the largest newborn kit.

Still she nodded, excited to try.

"Don't stop, even if I beg." Darkcloud instructed, spreading her legs as wide as she could, her pussy gaping open.

Ravenkit began to push into the pussy, wriggling and using her claws to drag herself forwards. She struggled, slipping on the wet pussy. Darkkit came up behind her and began to push Ravenkit forwards. Darkcloud screamed in pain as her pussy was stretched by the kit. They kept pushing forwards, even as Darkcloud whimpered in pain, blood trickling from her core, until finally, Ravenkit was completely inside Darkcloud.

Darkcloud lay panting for a moment as she absorbed the pain. Ravenkit wriggled and Darkcloud let out a moan at the feeling of her walls embracing the kit tightly.

Ravenkit wriggled, her claws digging into her flesh and Darkcloud felt her fur rise in pleasure. She stood up, revelling in the feeling of the massive weight in her pussy, stretching it to its limit.

She walked around the small clearing, and moaned when Ravenkit dug her sharp claws deep into the flesh of her pussy to stop herself slipping out. Darkcloud shook her hips and let out a long cry as Ravenkit's claws were raked along her walls.

"Ravenkit? Can you try and stretch out?" Darkcloud asked to her stomach, shaking with lust.

She let out a sharp cry of pain and pleasure as her sister pushed her legs out and arched her back, stretching her core even further.

"Okay, I'm gunna push you out now." Darkcloud panted. She constricted the muscles of her pussy and pushed, straining hard. Ravenkit slid out of her and landed on the ground, soaked in Darkcloud's juices and blood.

Darkkit walked over to the 'newborn' kit, eyes shining with lust. He pounced on Ravenkit and positioned his cock over her tiny, untouched pussy. Ravenkit's eyes widened.

"Darkkit, no, I don't want you to do this!" She shrieked, but her littermate took no notice of her, thrusting into her roughly. He tore painfully through her hymen and Ravenkit sobbed in pain.

"Darkkit stop!" She begged as blood dripped from her pussy. He ignored her, pushing harder, deeper, faster.

"Talk dirty to me, kit!" He growled. Ravenkit shook her head and he dug his claws deep into her back, drawing a long shrill cry of pain.

"_Talk dirty to me!"_ He snarled, and Ravenkit let out a sob.

"o-hhh, master, f-fuck me hard with your m-massive c-cock, fill me with your k-kits!" She cried, voice breaking. Darkkit moaned and let out a thick load of cum, letting it fill her core.

He pulled out, letting some of his cum pour over her back and some of his seed dribbled onto the ground from her pussy, his load to big to stay inside her.

"Did you like that, sister?" He asked menacingly.

"I loved it." Ravenkit whimpered against her will. He turned away from her, looking at Darkcloud.

"Lets go back to camp. We'll leave this one here." He told his older sister, glancing in the used kits direction. Darkcloud nodded and the two padded into the forest, leaving Ravenkit laying in a puddle of blood and cum, too exhausted to move.


	11. Rape: Swift,BrightXDogs

_**Swiftpaw, Brightpaw X Dogs**_

**Includes: Anal, blood, cross-species, death, gangbang, oral, rape, triple penetration.**

Swiftpaw bounded through the forest, Brightpaw close behind him, as they headed for snakerocks. They would show Bluestar and Fireheart and all of ThunderClan that they were worthy of their warrior names.

After tonight, no cat would disagree they were not ready.

Skidding to a halt at snakerocks, the pair proceeded slowly, alert for any kind of danger. Swiftpaw pricked his ears at the sound of something big crashing through the undergrowth. Something really big.

"Swiftpaw I think we should leave." Brightpaw whispered in fear. Swiftpaw was about to agree when a huge dog emerged from the undergrowth with a deep gurgling growl.

And suddenly they where surrounded on every side by at least four more dogs. The first dog came forwards and Swiftpaw hissed threateningly, arching his back and fluffing out his fur.

The lead dog was not impressed, and leaped at Swiftpaw, batting him down, and pinning him to the ground. In desperation, Brightpaw leaped at the dog, just barely managing to knock him off Swiftpaw.

From then the other dogs rushed forwards, and lunged for the apprentices.

_Pack, pack, kill, kill!_

And then, when they thought it was over, the pack stilled. The lead dog had Swiftpaw pinned again, with Brightpaw trapped under another.

The lead dog lowered his groin over Swiftpaw's mouth, and thrust his mammoth cock into the apprentices mouth. Swiftpaw let out a muffled cry as the dog began to thrust, the huge, meaty member engulfed in Swiftpaw's mouth.

The dog moaned and thrust with such force that a sickening crack sounded as Swiftpaw's jaw broke. Brightpaw struggled in a desperate attempt to help her friend, but the dog held her firmly.

"Swiftpaw!" She cried. But if Swiftpaw heard her, he gave no sign as the massive dog howled in joy as it reached its climax, and cum filled Swiftpaw's belly, leaving a noticeable bulge.

The lead dog took the black and white tom in his jaws, and shook him violently, before dropping the limp body to the ground.

"_Swiftpaw!" _Brightpaw wailed in grief. But the Pack did not care for her loss. One huge dog, even bigger than the lead dog, mounted her, and Brightpaw felt the tip of a huge cock brush against her core. She struggled desperately, but the dog bit down on her scruff, holding her in place.

The dog thrust forwards, stretching her core impossibly wide as his huge cock impaled her. Brightpaw let out a desperate scream as he ploughed into her and began to thrust.

Another dog came and jammed his dick into her mouth, the member being driven deeper down her throat as the dog behind rammed into her. The other dogs paced with excitement, letting out high pitched yips.

Brightpaw could see as many as eight dogs, all watching her with undisguised hunger. A third dog came forwards and forced into her ass, and Brightpaw let out a muffled cry of pain as it embedded its massive cock deep inside her.

With three huge canine cocks now ravaging her holes, Brightpaw was tossed back and forth like an old piece of prey.

The dog on her core panted hard, and a thick flood of cum burst from his cock, surging through her. Panic gripped Brightpaw. Could dogs get her pregnant? Would she have mutant dog-cat babies?

She jolted in panic as the dog in her mouth reached its climax, and a cascade of white liquid burst into her mouth. Brightpaw choked as more and more pooled in the back of her throat. The dog continued to thrust, and the sour, salty liquid was forced down her throat. The dog held its cock balls deep down her throat as his climax finished, and Brightpaw was forced to gulp it down or choke on it.

It pulled out of her jaws as the final dog released its load into her tailhole with an earsplitting howl.

She fell to the ground, covered in cum, exhausted. But it was not over as four more dogs came to continue her assault. A cock was stuffed in each of her holes, and the fourth dog paced impatiently as she was tortured, until finally, it shoved into her mouth beside the other dog.

This made the lead dogs ears prickle and soon he was behind her, and attempting to force a second cock into her pussy. Brightpaw tried to scream, but only managed to create a vibration that made the dogs in her mouth whine with pleasure.

The lead dog strained to fit, and slowly, his huge member sank deeper and deeper into her. Once balls deep he began to thrust again. Another dog shouldered in, forcing into her ass.

Blood dripped from her pussy and ass as they tore under the strain. Brightpaw shook as the five cocks pumped into her at different speeds, rocking her violently.

Yet another dog, the one that had taken her pussy on the previous round, attempted to force into mouth beside the other two, but couldn't manage it.

In fury, it bit into her face, and all Brightpaw saw in one eye was flashing teeth, before the side of her face exploded in pain and half her vision went dark.

The dogs began to climax and cum spilled from every hole, and Brightpaw's stomach bloated with the load of three massive waves of cum.

She was dropped on the ground and the last strings of seed was sprayed over her.

As the light began to fade, all Brightpaw heard was _pack, pack, kill, kill._

_Pack, pack, kill, kill._


	12. Rape: BramblethicketXEchokit

_**Bramblethicket X Echokit**_

**Includes: Blood, kit rape.**

Bramblethicket watched as Echokit bounded after the moss ball, tail waving in the air, exposing her ever so swollen core.

It was her first heat and Bramblethicket was intoxicated by the scent of her, the alluring, sweet aroma that wrapped around him and beckoned to him to mate with her. Why shouldn't he? He had brought her here to bear kits and she would be his to mate eventually, so why wait?

Decision made, he padded over to the kit.

"Echokit, I've got a new game for us to play." He told her. She looked up at him, innocent eyes gleaming.

"Really? How do we play?" She asked, bouncing with excitement. The motion caused stir in the air that wafted her scent over to him. Bramblethicket felt his dick slip out of its sheath.

"You start by crouching." He instructed. Instantly, Echokit crouched, and, guided by her hormones, stuck her rump in the air and whipped her tail to the side.

"Perfect." Bramblethicket breathed. He mounted her, taking her scruff in his jaws to prevent her from escaping. He pressed his member against her core, feeling Echokit squirm beneath him.

He pushed forwards, driving his cock into the kits core slowly, savouring the feeling of the fleshy walls gripping his dick. His cock was halted as the largest part struggled to fit into the young she-cats hole. He began to push harder, and Echokit cried as he stretched her, slowly delving deeper and deeper until his whole cock was submerged inside her.

He began to pull back and Echokit screamed in pain as his barbs tore deep gouges in her pussy walls. He began to speed up his thrusts as Echokit sobbed and trembled in pain, until he was riding her hard, his hips slamming into hers.

She was begging him to stop by the time he felt his cock vibrate with the anticipation of an ejection. He pumped harder and let out a triumphant yowl as he climaxed, his warm cum streaming through Echokit.

He pulled out of her and released her, panting hard. Echokit sank to the ground, curling into a small ball, body shook by sobs. A trickle of blood and cum seeped from her red, puffed pussy.

Picking up the kit, he carried her into the nursery and placed her in a nest, before turning back towards the spot they had mated. Splattered on the ground, there was a few splatters of blood and cum. Bramblethicket kicked dirt over them, burying them so that no one would step in it.


	13. Rape: FlamekitXTigerstrike

**A/N: This is another request and this got long, so I hope you enjoy. Please send in your suggestions, I love to get them. Follow if you want more, because there will be more.**

**Includes: Anal, blood, death, gangbang, incest, kit pregnancy, kit rape, oral, rape, triple penetration.**

Flamekit raced through the forest, paws sending up a spray of leaf litter into the air as she ran. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out of camp, but no one had been watching and she hadn't been able to resist the chance to explore the forest.

She gazed up at the trees above her head, weak leaf fall sunlight filtering through the leaves.

Flamekit was so busy looking at the forest around her, that she didn't notice when a big dark tabby emerged from the foliage behind her.

"Flamekit. You shouldn't be out here." The tabby told her, making the white and ginger kit jump.

"Tigerstrike!" She gasped, whipping around to face the tom towering over her. She met his cold dark blue eyes with her pale green eyes and shivered at the malice in his gaze. Tigerstrike was one of the clans biggest and strongest warriors, but few cats liked him. He was cruel and degrading to his clanmates and made them feel uneasy.

Tigerstrike crouched down, until his nose was almost touching her forehead. She could feel his hot breath on her ears.

"I'll have to punish you." He growled into her ear. Flamekit whimpered in fear. She knew that he wouldn't be taking her back to camp for Tawnystar to punish.

"Show me a hunters crouch, little fleabag." Tigerstrike snapped at her, teeth glinting in the pale sunlight. Flamekit flinched, but crouched obediently, trying not to tremble.

"Good, my little pet. Now move your tail to the side." He breathed in anticipation. Flamekit pulled her tail to the side, exposing her tight, untouched pussy to the tom. His cock slid out of its sheathe, and Flamekit caught a glance of the long, hook-like barbs that decorated the member.

He mounted her, his much heavier weight pressing down on her. Panic rose in her as she realised she was trapped. Tigerstrike took her scruff in his jaws, teeth sinking into her scruff.

His cock brushed against her core and Flamekit flinched again.

"Please, Tigerstrike, please don't" She whimpered in a final effort to stop him.

She might as well have saved her breath.

Slowly, Tigerstrike began to push his giant, throbbing cock into her tiny pussy. Flamekit let out a long whimper as he stretched her walls beyond their capacity. His cock was just past half way in when Tigerstrike stopped. Flamekit let out a breath of relief that was closer to a sob at the brief respite.

Tigerstrike pulled out quickly and roughly, barbs tearing at her walls violently and Flamekit let out a shrill scream. He pushed back in, having a slightly easier time than before now that the hole was lubricated by blood.

He began to thrust in and out, barbs devastating Flamekit's walls as she screamed to the sky, until his balls crashed against her ass with each thrust, his massive cock fully engulfed in her tiny core.

"Oh StarClan, you're so tight." He panted to her, riding her violently, making no exceptions for her youth or small size.

It was not long before he threw his head back and cried out in triumph as he released his seed, his hot cum streaming through her and filling her. Tigerstrike removed his cock and some cum dribbled from her core and trickled down her leg, mixing with her blood in a pinkish concoction.

Flamekit fell to the ground in a puddle of blood and cum, curling up into a ball as she let out broken whimpers of pain.

Tigerstrike snorted in disgust.

"Get up, weakling. I'm not through with you yet." He snarled. Flamekit had barely comprehended his words before he yanked her upright, pushing his huge cock in her face, scarlet drops of blood dripping from the barbs. She shied away but he pulled her closer, the tip of his cock poking her lips and staining the white fur red.

"Suck it." He commanded her. Flamekit shook her head, terror gripping her.

Tigerstrike snarled furiously.

"Suck it or I'll kill you now, fleabag!" He hissed. Flamekit hesitated, but opened her mouth slowly. Tigerstrike forced about a quarter of his member into her mouth and Flamekit began to suck it carefully.

"Harder!" He snapped, placing his claws at her throat in an unspoken threat. She began to suck harder, the long barbs slashing her tongue. He pushed deeper, and Flamekit gagged as the cock pressed against the back of her throat. Still, she managed to keep sucking, swirling her tongue around the intrusion.

With a moan, Tigerstrike sank himself deep into her jaws until his balls rested against her chin. Her throat bulged from the size of the cock and Flamekit struggled to breathe. He started thrusting vigorously, blood leaking down her throat as his barbs ripped at her.

Flamekit let out a soundless cry of pain that rumbled in her throat. Tigerstrike moaned, and pumped harder, slamming painfully against her jaws.

It felt like an age before his cock began to throb and a massive stream of cum poured from his member, and the thick liquid surged down into her stomach.

"Alright, plaything. I'm done with you. Heres what you're going to tell the clan when I take you back." Tigerstrike told her.

* * *

"I begged the rogue to fuck. I told him if he mated me, I'd suck his cock for him. And he agreed. I enjoyed every minute of it." Flamekit lied, voice rasping from the damage Tigerstrike had caused.

The clan leader, Tawnystar, looked down in her in disgust. ThunderClan had a fierce hate for cats that weren't forest born. But Flamekit told the story as Tigerstrike had commanded, the fear of him killing her compelling her.

"You are a disgrace to ThunderClan." Tawnystar told her. Flamekit hung her head in shame.

Tawnystar led her from his den and sat her in front of the highrock as he recounted her tale. Her clanmates spat in fury and shouted abuse at her.

"This kit wanted to be used as a plaything so much that she lowered herself to allowing herself to be mated by an outside. If that's what she wants, then thats what she'll get. Anyone who wishes to use her, can do so at any time. She is the ThunderClan plaything."

And at the back of camp, Tigerstrike's cold blue eyes met her pale green eyes. Triumph shone in his gaze.

* * *

"Look at how big her belly is!" Mossbird laughed at her. Flamekit tried to shy away, but her belly was too big. The medicine cat told her she was probably carrying at least three kits, maybe four, and it was beginning to show.

"It's sexy." Lightfall whispered, creeping over to lay beside Flamekit, stroking her belly. Flamekit flinched.

"Please leave me alone." Flamekit begged. Lightfall shook her head.

"Not a chance, beautiful." She meowed, still stroking Flamekit's belly, and kneading her nipples as Flamekit squirmed in discomfort. Lightfall's paw moved lower until she was stroking Flamekit's damaged core.

Lightfall rubbed it roughly, aggravating the wounds left from Tigerstrike's brutal rape.

"Stop! Please!" Flamekit cried. Lightfall's expression hardened as she looked at her.

"Not a chance, traitor!" She hissed, extending her claws and pushing her paw into Flamekit's pussy, scratching bloody scores in Flamekit's walls. Flamekit let out a shriek of pain.

Lightfall pulled her paw out of Flamekit's pussy, the pale grey fur stained with red.

"You are a traitor. You're worth less than the dirt we walk on. Fun to play with though." Lightfall growled, before turning away, leaving Flamekit behind, blood dripping from her pussy.

* * *

A ripple of pain shuddered through her as another contraction hit. Blood leaked from her core as the kits struggled to break free into the world.

She lay in the middle of the clearing, the ThunderClan cats watching and jeering at her.

"Here comes the first kit." The medicine cat told her. Sure enough a powerful contraction gripped her, and Flamekit felt herself stretch painfully as the kit slid into the world. It let out a loud cry.

"Look at that, its already whining. What a worthless creature." Some cat sneered.

"What can you expect? A rogue for a father and a slut for a mother." Another cat laughed.

Flamekit curled around her first kit as though she could shield it from the hurtful words. It was a she-cat.

Flamekit didn't have anymore time to think about her first daughter as another wave of pain tore though her. She pushed, but the kit inside her didn't seem to move.

"Its stuck. This is a big kit." The medicine cat told her. Flamekit tried to reply, but could only scream as another contraction hit. She pushed, feeling her walls tear as the kit was forced out, until it finally slid onto the ground.

Flamekit flopped in relief and exhaustion.

"A tom." The medicine cat meowed. Flamekit panted, blinded by pain as the contractions came fast and hard. It was not long before she was forcing a third kit out. She whimpered as it spilled out of her.

"Another she-cat. Just one more now." The medicine cat told her. _Just one more._ Flamekit echoed in her mind, fighting through the pain and exhaustion. The ripple of pain came and she let out a last heave, and her last kit tumbled onto the ground.

"Thats it. Three she-cats and a tom." The medicine cat told her. Flamekit sagged in relief, glad it was finally over. She curled around her kits and closed her eyes, ready to drift into sleep.

A paw jabbed her sharply in the side. Flamekit opened her eyes to see Tawnystar standing over her. Other cats where crowded around.

"You can't sleep just yet, plaything. You have brought dirty blood into our clan. You have to be punished for that." The leader told her darkly. Flamekit stared up at him in fear.

"Take the kits." He commanded. Cats came forwards and took her kits from her, ignoring Flamekit's cries of fear. She tried to go after them, but her way was blocked by her father and older brothers.

"Hello, Plaything," her father, Nettlestorm, growled. Nettlestorm leaped at her and positioned himself over her pussy. He thrust in roughly, dragging his barbs forcefully across her already damaged walls. Flamekit whimpered in pain.

Her brothers came forwards, looking down at her darkly.

"Mother died bringing you into this world. You don't deserve her sacrifice. You should have died instead of her." Frostshade, her oldest brother snarled, before pushing his cock into her mouth and pumping as violently as he could, filling her throat with his member and making it difficult to breathe. Blood spilled from her lips and dripped onto the ground.

Her other brother, Patchleaf, walked behind her, mounted her beside Nettlestorm and positioned his cock over her ass.

Panic spread through her. She tried to protest, but the words were lost to the cock tearing her throat apart.

Patchleaf thrust in and Flamekit whimpered in pain. The toms began to thrust in rhythm, and with each thrust, their cocks seemed to reach deeper into her. Flamekit began to zone out, feeling light headed from blood loss.

The toms cummed and climbed off her, but Flamekit barely noticed.

A sudden scream split through the haze and her eyes flew open. Across the camp, she could see a tom thrusting into the pussy of one of her newborn kits. The toms cock was so large against the tiny kit that when he was fully thrust in, a bulge could be seen in the stomach of the kit.

Her daughter let out another heart-wrenching shriek and Flamekit tried to get up, to help her kit, but her legs collapsed beneath her.

She was forced to watch as her first daughter was raped until the little kit went completely still. Flamekit let out a wail of grief as her daughters body was tossed to the side like a piece of old prey.

Two toms teamed up on the next kit, one taking her mouth, one taking the pussy. The kit let out desperate cries that were muffled by the cock in her mouth. It wasn't long before that kit perished too.

Tawnystar took the tom and dug his claws into the kits stomach, and thrusting his cock into the hole left behind. He thrust so deep that his cock poked out of the kits jaws.

Flamekit cast her gaze around, looking desperately for her last kit, her firstborn daughter. She froze as her she spotted the kit. Tigerstrike stood over it.

"Tigerstrike… please." Flamekit rasped. Tigerstrike grinned cruelly at her. He mounted the kit, his daughter, and slowly pushed into its pussy. Flamekit sobbed at the sound of her last kits scream of pain, so similar to her own screams.

Tigerstrike thrust into the kit slowly, drawing out the pain and suffering. Blood trickled, and then poured from the kits pussy.

Finally, Tigerstrike drew out, and cum splattered over the unmoving corpse of her final kit.

"She won't be needing her milk anymore. Everyone, please, enjoy." Tawnystar meowed. Cats came forwards and began to suckle at each of her eight nipples, teeth digging into her flesh painfully. It was not long before her milk ran dry.

Exhaustion dragged at her and the world faded into darkness.


	14. Lust: CloudpawXTawnykit

**A/N: Another request!**

**Includes: Blood, kit rape, oral.**

Cloudpaw emerged from the apprentices den, blinking in the bright sunlight. It was late in the day and Fireheart would probably moan at him for sleeping in so late.

He let his gaze wander around camp but saw no sign of his mentor. However, he did spot Tawnykit. She was sitting off to the side of camp looking uncomfortable.

_She must be having her first heat._ Cloudpaw realised suddenly. Lust flooded his thoughts for a moment as he observed the four moon old tortoiseshell she-kit rub at her core. He felt his member beginning to harden.

With a quick glance around camp to make sure no one was watching, Cloudpaw bounded over to Tawnykit.

"Hey. I saw you were looking a but uncomfortable. Come into the forest with me and I can help you with it if you want?" Cloudpaw told her. Tawnykit looked up in relief and excitement.

"Into the forest? And you can make me feel better?" Tawnykit asked him, eyes wide. He could smell her heat now, and struggled to resist leaping on her there and then.

"Oh, yes! Follow me." He told her, leading her out of camp. He led her through the forest and into a secluded grove.

"Its called mating." Cloudpaw told her and Tawnykit nodded.

"This—" Cloudpaw pointed at his enlarged dick— "is called a dick. Toms have them and they go in the she-cats core." he pointed at Tawnykit's core, which was red and puffy.

"But your dick is so huge! How will it fit into my core? And why is your dick spiky?" Tawnykit asked worriedly. Cloudpaw shrugged.

"It just is. And it'll fit. Here, you have to put it in your mouth to get it ready." He told her, thrusting his dick towards her. She looked uncertainly at the barbs.

"It'll be okay." Cloudpaw reassured her, trying to hide his impatience.

Tawnykit reluctantly took the member in her mouth, struggling to fit her lips around it. Only the tip of Cloudpaw's member could fit in her mouth without her having to deep-throat it.

"You have to suck it. Hard." Cloudpaw bit out when she didn't do anything else.

She began to suck it and Cloudpaw let out a moan. After a moment, she pulled away.

"The barbs are cutting my tongue." She complained. Cloudpaw felt like clawing her in frustration.

"I know. That happens sometimes, but you're big and strong so you can take it, right?" He meowed, desperate to get his cock back into her mouth. Tawnykit didn't look convinced, but wouldn't admit that she wasn't big and strong, so she took the member back into her mouth, half heartedly sucking it in an attempt to avoid cutting her tongue.

Impatience flooded Cloudpaw and he thrust forwards, his cock delving down her throat. Tawnykit's eyes flew open in panic and she tried to pull back, but Cloudpaw gripped her with his paws, digging them into her sides to keep her from escaping.

Tawnykit let out a pained cry that vibrated against his cock. Cloudpaw let out a load moan.

"Oh fuck yes!" He cried and pushed forwards again, feeling his cock inch down her throat, her muscles hugging his member in all the right ways. Lust blinded him and he began to thrust into her mouth, disregarding the way his barbs tore at her skin.

Tawnykit let out a gargling scream and Cloudpaw cried out in pleasure, fucking her harder and faster as the screams pleasured his cock. He panted, and took a mouthful of Tawnykit's fur, digging his teeth into her pelt.

He reached his climax and forced his cock as deep into her throat as possible, her muzzle squashed painfully against his groin. A powerful jet of his seed exploded from his cock, and flowed deep into her stomach.

He pulled out, strings of bloody cum stretching out as he pulled away and dribbling down Tawnykit's mouth.

Tawnykit let out a sob, sucking in air in ragged, desperate breaths.

Cloudpaw's mind was completely ruled by lust now and he mounted Tawnykit, rubbing the tip of his bloody cock at her steamy, wet pussy. Tawnykit let out a whimper of fear.

Cloudpaw began to stab his cock into her tight pussy, moaning as he felt her walls constrict around his member, ignoring her whimper of pain.

He strained to fit his large member into her tiny folds and he quickly realised he was being blocked by her hymen. Cloudpaw pulled back a little, before slamming forwards, shattering the hymen and slipping the rest of his cock into the kit. Tawnykit let out a thin scream.

He began to thrust in and out, banging her violently, their hips colliding at such a force that it made an audible _thwack_ sound. Blood trickled from Tawnykit's pussy and down her legs, staining them red.

Tawnykit tried to wriggle away and Cloudpaw dug his claws into her and bit into her scruff until he could taste her blood.

He felt his climax draw near and he yowled in triumph as his seed shot through her and dribbled from her core. He drew out of her pussy, blood dripping from his cock.

The lust began to subside, allowing him to think clearly and he looked down in horror at the bloodstained kit and she lay in a pool of her own blood and him stick white cum.

"Oh no, Tawnykit…I'm so sorry!" Cloudpaw exclaimed. Tawnykit glanced up at him.

"Cloudpaw. It hurt. It hurt so much but… I liked it." Tawnykit admitted. Cloudpaw gaped in shock. She rolled onto her back and spread he legs wide, exposing her bloodied, pulsing pussy.

"Can… can you do it again? Slowly?" She asked him. Cloudpaw grinned.

"Of course I can!" Cloudpaw exclaimed, mounting her eagerly.

He pushed into her again and began to move in and out at a slow but steady rhythm.

"Ohhh, Cloudpaw!" Tawnykit moaned, bucking her hips forwards and forcing Cloudpaw's member deeper into her.

"Fuck me, Cloudpaw! Fuck me hard!" She cried. Cloudpaw obliged, speeding up his thrusts. She began to rock her hips in time with his, crying out in pain and lust.

"I want you to hurt me! Make me hurt!" She cried. Cloudpaw narrowed his eyes and began to put all his strength into his thrusts, bearing down on her so hard he wondered if her bones might break. He raked his claws down her sides and bit into her pelt.

Tawnykit let out a shriek of agony as blood dripped from her pelt.

"Yes! Oh it hurts so good! Fill me Cloudpaw! Fill me with your seed!" She cried between desperate gasping breaths.

Cloudpaw wasted no time in complying, and a huge thick stream of his seed poured from his cock and into Tawnykit's pussy, some spilling out in a torrent as Tawnykit's pussy reached its maximum capacity.

They broke apart gasping. Tawnykit trembled. She looked as if she had been attacked by an enemy warrior, covered in scratches and bites.

He wondered how they would explain her condition to the clan, but he swept the concerns aside, laying beside Tawnykit. They could work it out later, he thought as he drifted into sleep.


	15. Love-Rape: BrambleXSparkXAlderXSquirrel

**A/N: This is another request. Its a big one.**

**Spark/Alder/Bramble Lust/Love**

**Alder/Bramble Rape**

**Bramble/ Squirrel Love**

**Includes: Anal, anal while giving birth, blood, incest, kit grooming, kit mating, kit rape, MxM, oral.**

A loud moan echoed through the warm greenleaf forest. In a clearing, deep within ThunderCan territory, Bramblestar pushed his cock in and out of Sparkkit's cunt gently as she sucked on Alderkit's cock.

He let out a gruff moan.

"Mmmm, Sparkkit, my little slut, you're so tight!" Bramblestar moaned as he rode her small body. Both his kits had inherited their mothers smaller size, meaning Bramblestar dwarfed them both.

Bramblestar had first mated with Sparkkit when she was three moons old, and her core has been so tiny in comparison to his massive cock, which had been bigger than both of her forepaws put together.

He had only been able to fit in halfway, and even then, Sparkkit had screamed in pain as her pussy was split by his member. He remembered there being a lot of blood.

However, he had mated with her every day until, finally, she had gotten used to it and began to enjoy it, as long as he wasn't too rough.

Bramblestar began to include Alderkit when the two where a little older than four moons. He had set Sparkkit to sucking her brothers cock, and showing him how to mate with his sister, but his son had never shown much interest or enjoyment, to Bramblestar's continued frustration.

Now, both kits were five moons old, and though Sparkkit still greatly enjoyed their sessions, Alderkit still showed limited interest.

"Talk dirty to me, my little slut." Bramblestar commanded. Sparkkit released Alderkit's dick, and Alderkit's eyes flashed briefly with relief.

"Ohhh, daddy! Fuck me with your massive cock. Fill me with your seed and claim me as your own!" She moaned, her walls constricting around his member.

"Fuck, Sparkkit! You feel so good!" Bramblestar grunted.

"Yes, daddy! Harder! Show me who I belong to!" Sparkkit cried, bucking her hips back to allow Bramblestar better access. Obliging his daughter, Bramblestar thrust forwards, crashing against Sparkkit's hip and forcing his cock deep into her pussy, his balls crashing against her hindquarters.

She spread her legs wider, moaning, as he began to thrust harder, bearing down on her forcefully as her moans spurred him on.

A small trickle of blood leaked down her leg, but neither of them noticed through their pleasure.

_"__Yes! Daddy!"_ Sparkkit screamed as she reached her climax, and a surge of white liquid dribbled from her pussy.

It was barely a moment later when Bramblestar felt himself drawing near. He began to thrust harder and an audible thud could be heard with each thrust.

_"__Sparkkit!"_ He yowled, and released his load, his seed streaming deep into the kit and spilling from her cunt as she moaned.

They broke apart, panting.

"That was so good!" Sparkkit told her father, tipping her head up to grin at him. "Can we go again?"

Bramblestar purred.

"Sure! If you think you've got another round left in you." Bramblestar teased. Sparkkit's eyes narrowed at the challenge.

"Of course I do!" She squeaked defiantly. Bramblestar let out a deep, rumbling laugh.

"I believe you. Want to dominate?" He asked her. Sparkkit's face lit up in excitement.

"Yes!" She cried, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Come on, Alderkit!" She called, bounding forwards.

Alderkit came forwards hesitantly.

"Alright, you've been bad, so you're going to pleasure me to make up for it!" Sparkkit told Bramblestar. "You're going to eat me out until I come, and Alderkit is going to give you a blowjob! Get on your back!"

Bramblestar obeyed, laying down on his back and making sure to spread his legs so his cock would be easily accessible to Alderkit. The kits climbed onto him, and he quickly found Sparkkit's pussy over his face.

The scent of sex washed over him as he looked at her pussy, the fur around it matted with cum and blood. He leaned forwards, licking around the edges her pussy teasingly. Sparkkit moaned.

As he began to lick, he felt his cock being engulfed by Alderkit's mouth. His son sucked at the member unenthusiastically.

"Alderkit! Suck harder!" Sparkkit called. There was a pause before the sucking continued, and Bramblestar moaned into Sparkkit's pussy as Alderkit swirled his tongue around his member.

Bramblestar slipped his tongue into Sparkkit's hot, steamy folds, drawing his tongue along the gouges in her walls caused by the rough fucking she had received only moments before. The copper tang of blood tingled in his mouth.

"_Ahh yes_," Sparkkit moaned, thrusting her hips forwards.

He delved deeper, pushing deep into her pussy, his nose against her fur.

"_Oh oh oh_. Yes, do that!" Sparkkit cried as he pushed the tip of his muzzle into her. She sank down, forcing his muzzle deeper into her cunt. He nibbled gently on her fleshy walls, drawing a pleasured cry from her.

"Yes, my slave! Pleasure your mistress!" Sparkkit wailed, bouncing up and down on his muzzle as though it where a cock. Bramblestar swirled his tongue around inside her.

He lapped hungrily at her walls, and Sparkkit's moans grew loader and she hit her climax with a caterwaul. A flood of white liquid flowed from her pussy and over his face, matting his fur.

Sparkkit flopped down on his chest, exhausted but smiling.

Bramblestar suddenly realised that Alderkit had stopped sucking his dick, and he looked around to see his son sitting at the edge of the clearing. He narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Sparkkit, go back to camp. I need to talk to your brother." Bramblestar instructed.

"Oh. Okay." She replied, still slightly dazed, before taking the well trodden trail back to the camp.

Bramblestar watched her go, then turned to Alderkit, pelt rippling in anger. Alderkit shrank away fearfully.

"Why did you stop?" Bramblestar asked, eyes blazing.

"I-I just- " Alderkit stuttered.

"You just _what_?" Bramblestar growled, towering over the tiny kit.

"I don't like mating." Alderkit whispered. Bramblestar froze in shock, before his eyes darkened.

"What do you mean, _you don't like mating_?" Bramblestar asked, icy fury colouring his voice.

"I'm sorry. I don't like it." Alderkit sobbed in fear.

"You're _sorry?!_ How _dare_ you! Mating is a part of your blood!" Bramblestar roared.

"I've tried everything with you, Alderkit! Maybe you need to learn the hard way!" Bramblestar snarled, and he snatched his son scruff, mounting him.

"No! No, I'll do better, please don't, please!" Alderkit begged, shaking from fright and dread. Bramblestar ignored him and positioned his cock over Alderkit's tailhole.

"You will learn, even if I have to fuck you everyday!" Bramblestar growled. He pushed forwards, his cock splitting Alderkit's ass as the kit whimpered in pain. Bramblestar began to thrust ruthlessly into Alderkit, bearing down on him with far more force and speed than he had with Sparkkit.

Alderkit screeched in pain as his asshole was ripped to shreds and blood streamed down his legs. His stomach bulged with each thrust of Bramblestar's cock and the force of his father slamming against Alderkit rattled though his entire body.

Alderkit buried his face in the dirt, sobbing in pain as Bramblestar raped him.

Bramblestar moaned and pulled out as a jet of cum exploded from his cock, letting the spunk pour over Alderkit's pelt. Bramblestar panted from the rough exercise.

"Did that hurt, foxdung?" Bramblestar hissed. Alderkit whimpered, nodding in terror.

"You will learn to enjoy this, even if I have to have every cat in the clan fuck you. Do you understand?" Alderkit nodded shaking in pain and fear.

Bramblestar squatted a little over the kit, and released a stream of pee, letting it pour over Alderkit, marking the kit with his powerful, musty scent.

"No. I don't think you do. Not yet. But you will. We'll do this again tomorrow. Go back to camp." Bramblestar commanded, climbing off his son as he finished peeing on him, allowing him to get up. Alderkit pushed himself to his paws, walking stiffly and whimpering as the pain in his ass spiked. Bramblestar's cum and piss was drying in the sunlight, matting Alderkit's fur together uncomfortably.

Bramblestar watched him go in disgust, eyes lingering on the blood that matted the fur on Alderkit's legs.

_Maybe this is the way to teach him._ Bramblestar thought bitterly.

He paced the clearing, anger still pulsing through his veins. _He doesn't like mating! Ignorant brat!_

"Bramblestar?" A soft voice jerked him out of his furious thoughts. He turned around to see Squirrelflight standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Squirrelflight. Hey." He mewed, continuing his pacing.

"I just saw Alderkit. It seems you were pretty rough with him." Squirrelflight told him tentatively. Bramblestar growled.

"He doesn't like mating, Squirrelflight!" He snapped. Squirrelflight blinked in surprise.

"Oh." She meowed, dumbly. "So… your solution was to fuck him half to death?" She asked, confused.

"Mating makes you strong! This is how its done in my family!" Bramblestar snapped.

"Your family? Like, Tigerstar? You're trying to be like…Tigerstar?" Squirrelflight asked, confused. "I thought you never wanted to be like him?"

"This isn't about that, Squirrelflight! This is the way it's been done in my bloodline for _generations!_ There's been a leader in every generation of my bloodline. And this is how they are made!" Bramblestar told Squirrelflight, lashing his tail

"The mating is supposed to make kits confident and strong." He added.

"Well, maybe Alderkit isn't meant to be clan leader. Maybe Sparkkit is." Squirrelflight reasoned. Bramblestar let out a heavy breath.

"He can't _not_ like mating, Squirrelflight." He murmured, leaning against his mate. She licked his cheek comfortingly.

"Theres nothing that can be done about it now. But I thought, maybe you'd be willing to help me out with a little problem I have.." She trailed off, raising her tail to show off her swollen pussy. Bramblestar smiled.

"Hmm, that _is_ a problem. Lucky for you, you have an amazingly helpful mate." Bramblestar rumbled, padding over to her. Squirrelflight snorted in amusement at his cocky attitude.

He mounted her small frame easily, and pressed his cock at her entrance. He could feel the waves of heat coming from her pussy on his dick.

He pushed into her slowly, parting her folds with the tip of his cock. Squirrelflight moaned.

"Bramblestar, stop teasing me! Take me!" She hissed. Bramblestar grinned, and pushed forwards, slowly, and Squirrelflight let out a frustrated cry.

She bucked her hips back, forcing his member deeper into her. Bramblestar purred, and began to thrust in earnest, their hips slapping together as they rocked in unison.

"_Ahrgg… Bramblestar!" _Squirrelflight moaned. Bramblestar dug his claws into her shoulders and dragged her closer to him.

"Scream my name, _Squirrelkit_!" Bramblestar hissed.

"_Bramblestar_!" Squirrelflight screamed, throwing her head back. "_Arrrr, fuck, _harder!"

The tempo picked up and their moans melted together, ringing through the forest.

"Yes! Bramblestar, fill me with your kits!" Squirrelflight yowled, and Bramblestar let out a thunderous caterwaul, releasing his seed into her in a thick stream.

They broke apart, panting. Bramblestar looked over at Squirrelflight.

"Thanks. I needed that." He told her.

Her eyes shone with affection.

"I know, stupid furball." She purred, and the two mates walked back towards ThunderClan camp, tail intertwined.

Two moons later, Squirrelflight lay in the nursery, her stomach swollen with kits. Leafpool leaned over her, paws on her stomach.

A contraction ripped across Squirrelflight's body and she cried out in pain.

Bramblestar hovered nervously nearby.

"B-bramblestar…?" Squirrelflight moaned. The brown tabby leaned forwards.

"I'm here." He told her. She looked at him with desperate eyes.

"Fuck me." She begged. Bramblestar stared at her in confusion.

"But - the kits…?" He meowed, glancing at Leafpool questioningly. Leafpool shrugged

"In the arse, you mousebrain!" Squirrelflight snapped.

"Ohh. Uhhh" Bramblestar hesitated. Another contraction shuddered through Squirrelflight.

"_Just do it!_" She snarled. Bramblestar started in surprise, but obliged his mate, mounting her, being careful not to squash her beneath him.

Bramblestar thrust into Squirrelflight's asshole, and she moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. A contraction rippled through her body, and Bramblestar thrust harder and faster.

Squirrelflight cried out and the first kit slipped out.

Leafpool licked it, and set it at Squirrelflight's stomach.

"_Fuuck, harder_, Bramblestar." Squirrelflight commanded, her voice rough.

Bramblestar forced himself deeper into her, their hips slamming into each other.

It felt like an age, but finally, the third and final kit slipped out. Bramblestar began to slow down.

"Did I say you could stop?" Squirrelflight snapped. Bramblestar sped up again, despite his exhaustion from fucking her for so long. Her ass was bloody and raw, but Squirrelflight didn't seem to care.

"_Yess, oh, oh_ yes!" Squirrelflight hissed. Bramblestar felt his cock throbbing and he thrust forwards, releasing a load of cum into Squirrelflight's tailhole.

_"__Ahhh, yes."_ Squirrelflight murmured, her eyes slipping closed. Bramblestar smiled and pulled out. He curled around his mate and newborn kits, and drifted into sleep himself.


End file.
